frozen_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie Goes After Bianca/Let It Go
(After failing to go after Bianca, Minnie returned to the Castle Town to find the people discovering snowflakes gently falling around them, as if it were winter) Girl 1: Snow. Girl 2: Snow? Girl 1: Yes, snow! Mortimer: (Concerned) Are you all right? Minnie: (Shocked) No! Mortimer: Did you know she had powers? Minnie: No. (He looks at her) Minnie: Why didn't you tell me? (Mortimer remained quiet, feeling sorry for her and Bianca. Getting the sympathetic look, Minnie understood) Minnie: I see.... To try and keep us safe from harm from her powers. (Nearby, Pete fluttered about in fear) Pete: Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! (He looked at the Toon Patrol) You have to go after her! Minnie: Wait, no! (She rushed up to the duke. Pete ducked behind the Toon Patrol) Pete: You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too? (Minnie shook her head) Minnie: No. No. I'm completely ordinary. Mortimer: That's right, she is. (Minnie glared at the rat-like mouse about what he said) Mortimer: (Reassuringly) In the best way. (Minnie smiled. Then she smiled at Pete) Minnie: And my sister is not a monster! Pete: She nearly killed me! Mortimer: You slipped on ice. Pete: Her ice! Minnie: It was an accident! She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So, I'm the one that needs to go after her. Pete: Yes. Mortimer: (Shocked) What?! (Minnie looked at the royal handler) Minnie: Bring me my carriage, please! Mortimer: Minnie, no. It's too dangerous! Minnie: (Scoffs) Bianca is not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right. (As the royal handler pulled up with her carriage, and respectively gave Minnie a strawberry pink cloak with a pale pink bow on it, Minnie turned to the crowd) Minnie: Any volunteers and anybody to keep an eye on the Magic Kingdom? (The crowd said nothing in calm concern. Then Mortimer piped up) Mortimer: I'm coming with you as well. Minnie: No. I need you here to take care of the Magic Kingdom. Will you? Mortimer: (Nods) On my honor. (Minnie put her cloak on) Minnie: (To the citizens of the Magic Kingdom) I leave Prince Mortimer in charge! Mortimer: Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt. Minnie: She's my sister. She would never hurt me. (Under her breath) Not on purpose. (Then Minnie gave the horse the signal the pull the carriage, and she went out to the forest to find her sister. Meanwhile in the mountains, Bianca climbed to the highest peak. She stopped to catch her breath, and looked around. Then she started to sing) Bianca: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know (She looked at her glove and threw it in the air. Then, she smiled as she created snowflakes in her hands. She even made Piglet, the same snow pig she made with Minnie when they were little. Little did she know as she walked off, Piglet came to life, and ran down the mountain. Bianca then raised her hands and made more snowflakes fall) Bianca: Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway (She made snow wind on her left, and on her right. Then she let her magenta cape fly back into the wind. She walked to the edge) Bianca: It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free (She shut her eyes, clenched her fists, gritted her teeth, strained, concentrated real hard, and created an ice steps. She ran over to see if the steps would work. She stepped on it, and the ice became solid. Joy poured from her as she ran to the other side, making an ice staircase along the way) Bianca: Let it go, let it go I'm one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry (She ran to the middle and slammed her foot hard, forming a giant snowflake) Bianca: Here I stand, and here I stay Let the storm rage on (In a flurry of creative release, Bianca raised the snowflake on ice beams and built the walls, archways, creating an intricate ceiling that left the sky visible. Bianca thought for a moment as she looked around. She created a glistening chandelier with her magic. Then she took off her tiara, looked at it, and tossed it away) Bianca: My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn (She then decorated the strands of her fur-hair with crystal-like snowflakes. She looked at her coronation outfit, and groaned in disgust. She then replaced her coronation outfit, with a crystal blue off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, triangular, transparent powder blue sleeves, a long, transparent, floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes, and ice-made kitten heels. She smiled at her new outfit. As the sun rose into the sky, Bianca strutted out onto a balcony she made and into the light) Bianca: Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway (The song over, she smiled, and turned to walk into her castle as she slammed her ice palace door so that she could finally live in peace, harmony, and tranquility and never hurt anybody) Coming up: Minnie meets with Mickey, Bernard, Danny, and Sawyer while getting winter attires for themselves at Popple's shop. Then later, they agree to work together in finding Bianca and along the way, nearly get ambushed by a pack of wolves, which results Mickey's sleigh getting destroyed. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Parodies Category:Frozen Fanmakes